


Snow

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, and Sebastian's mum too, brief appearance of Kurt's mum, kid!kurtbastian, technically they're not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: In South Korea, there was a saying that if you are out in the first falling snow of the year, and with someone you like, then true love will blossom between you. So what are the odds that Kurt shared his first snowfall of the year with a certain Sebastian Smythe?





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this little fic, let’s just pretend that in the first 7 years of Kurt’s life, Kurt was raised somewhere where it doesn’t snow at all. But he did eventually end up in Lima, Ohio (where according to my brief research, it snows. I’m not very familiar with USA’s geography or snow in general). Google translate was also my best friend for the few French words in this fic :’)

A little 8-year-old Kurt stared at the little snowflakes that slowly fell from the sky. It wasn’t that amazing compared to what and how snow is in other countries, where snow was abundant. But little Kurt has never seen a single snowflake in his entire life so it was pretty amazing for him regardless.

While the boy was “ooo-ing and ahh-ing” at the sight, a 7-year-old Parisian boy was staring out of his hotel window, with a slightly bored expression. Now, this little 7-year-old has seen in all. Snowstorms, blizzards, light snow, not so light snow. It’s gonna take more than a few snowflakes here and there to impress him. Having travelled around a lot sometimes does that to a child.

“Mummy! Can we please go to the park? I wanna touch the falling snow!” Kurt pleaded as he turned away from the hotel window, “do you think there’ll be enough for me to make a snow angel?”

Smiling at her son, Elizabeth opened her arms wide which Kurt immediately ran into. “I don’t think there’s enough snow for you to do that just yet. It’s only the first snowfall. But we can still go to the park to play.”

She patted him lightly on the butt, getting him to get his coat and boots before the mother and son could leave to brave the cold winds.

* * *

“But I don’t want to play outside _maman_!” Sebastian whined at the request his mother just made, “it’s cold and I’m going to get sick and die. Do you want me to die _maman_?”

Christelle rolled her eyes fondly at her tad overdramatic son. “It’s the first snow chère _enfant_. Very _romantique_.” She picked up her only son who was clearly against the action, judging the slight struggle he put up.

Sebastian reminded, deadpan - a look he managed to pick up from his dad, “ _maman_ , I’m seven. I don’t need romantic.”

His mother seems to not share the same sentiment, simply let out tsk before putting her son down to find his coat and boots that suited the weather.

—

Kurt grabbed his mother’s hand tightly, shivering slightly in the cold wind as he walked towards the park that was within walking distance of the hotel his family was staying. Despite anything, he couldn’t help but stretch out his free hand to catch the very snowflake he was admiring indoors. He watched as the snowflake immediately melted onto the ground.

Further down into the distance, Sebastian and his mother walked towards the same park but this time, it was Christelle who was grabbing Sebastian’s hand tightly. He has the tendency to run off just to watch his ever so poise mother, run after him.

“ _Chèri_ , _regarde_ _ce_ _garçon_ ,” Christelle pointed out, hoping it would liven up Sebastian a little, “he looks like he’s your age. Why don’t you play with him while we’re here?”

“Oh look, he’s looking at you,” Christelle cooed when she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at their direction, hiding behind his mother, waving shyly at them.

Tugging his mother’s arm lightly, Kurt tiptoed slightly, urging his mother to bend down.

“Mummy, look! I see a boy with his own mummy. Do you think he’ll play with me?” Kurt asked nervously as he glanced back at the strangers.

Catching them staring at him, Kurt let out a surprised yelp before hiding behind Elizabeth. He peeked at the strangers once more, deciding to wave at them a little.

Elizabeth felt her heart break a little, knowing where the worries her son has, stemmed from. Being only 8, Kurt Hummel has already been a victim of teasing and being a social outcast, for liking to play with dolls and houses, tea parties and dress up. Things that the kids at school labelled as “girly stuff”. She doesn’t blame those kids for those kinds of labels and stereotypes. It has to come from somewhere (coughparentscough) and children are terribly impressionable at that age. But it doesn’t hurt any less for that being the reason his son always ends up playing alone.

Gently encouraging her son to stop hiding behind her, she bends down, looking at Kurt, directly into his eyes. She smiled softly at her son who was staring back, eyes slightly downcast at thought of being rejected once again.

“Hey there bud,” Elizabeth started, rearranging Kurt’s hair slightly, “you don’t have to worry about a thing. Remember what mummy always say whenever someone doesn’t want to play with you?”

Kurt fiddled with his fingers slightly, “tell them it’s okay because not everyone likes the same thing.”

“And?” Elizabeth promoted with a smile on her face.

“And that it’s not my fault you don’t understand my fa-bu-less-ness,” Kurt repeated from memory.

Laughing at what her son said, she stood up once more, grabbing Kurt’s hand, swinging it as they continued walking towards the park and the strangers whose attention they seem to catch.

“Don’t worry Kurt, I’m sure that boy would love to play with you.”

* * *

And Elizabeth was right, the two boys hit off almost immediately, although they started off a little rough. After a brief introduction between Elizabeth and Christelle, the moms allowed their sons to introduce each other.  

Sebastian stared at the boy in front of him, who was staring back. Both looking up and down, as though they were trying to see if the other was worth playing with. So, Sebastian started off first.

“That coat is ugly on you,” Sebastian stated, as a matter of fact, ignoring the sharp hissed of his name that came from his mother.

“Sebastian Smythe! _Manières_!”

Kurt turned to his mother, eyes already filled with tears at what the latter said. They didn’t even say hello to each other and the other kid hates him. Elizabeth nodded encouragingly, mouthing to Kurt “remember what I said.”

Sniffling slightly, Kurt focused his attention on the boy who was still staring at him, arms folded.

“Th-that’s okay,” Kurt gulped, “because not everyone likes the same thing.”

“And… it’s not my fault you don’t understand my fa-bu-less-ness.” Kurt sneaked a look at the boy’s mother who seemed to be holding back a laugh at what he just said.

Feeling slightly bolder, Kurt decided to continue, “maybe if you play with me, you can be fa-bu-less too.”

Sticking out his hand, Kurt offered his hand for Sebastian to take, “my name is Kurt. You can go on the swing first and I’ll push?”

Sebastian stared at the outstretched hand suspiciously before giving in with a sigh and grabbed it. “I’m Sebastian Smythe. And I like the see-saw better.”

Kurt broke into a grin and immediately raced towards the see-saw, dragging poor Sebastian behind. Well, not so poor seeing how Sebastian was smiling along with his new friend.

Watching their sons play, Elizabeth and Christelle walked towards a nearby bench to continue to keep an eye on their boys in comfort.

“First snow huh?” Elizabeth smiled knowingly.

“ _Oui_ ,” Christelle softly murmured, as she watched Sebastian’s smile got wider the longer the two boys were playing. “First snow.”

* * *

"Don’t ask me why or how, but I had a feeling you’d be here Hummel,” a voice stated from behind him.

Kurt blinked in surprise, caught off-guard by the sudden presence. He was kinda more than counting on the park being empty at this timing, especially when it’s a school day tomorrow. But it was the first snow day in Ohio and he couldn’t resist leaving the comforts of his home to experience the firsts of many snowflakes that would eventually fall over the days.

Couldn’t help but retort, Kurt raised an eyebrow at that statement. “I don’t have to ask to know why Sebastian.”

“Although, after what happened these past few months, I can’t say the reason would be the same.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself, burying his face into his scarf for a moment.

—

“Kurt! I’m so sorry sweetheart but it’s time to head back to the hotel,” Elizabeth apologetically called out, hating to put a halt on her son’s fun with a new friend.

Immediately Sebastian and Kurt stopped their chasing to look at Elizabeth, giving their best puppy dog face the 7-year-old and 8-year-old could muster.

“Now, come on _chère_ _enfant_. It’s getting late. You would not be able to see in the dark,” Christelle added as she stood up to get her son back.

Panicking at the thought of going home without his new friend, Sebastian immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, tightly.

_If maman wants to take me, she’ll have to take Kurt too._

Staring at Sebastian in surprise, Kurt turned to look at his mother, beaming in her direction. He never had friends who would hug him or want to stay longer to play. Kurt shyly returned the act, wrapping his arms around the latter’s arms. Elizabeth watched the two boys in amusement, eyes slightly twinkling at the sight.

“Alright, Sebastian. What if I promise to bring Kurt to the park again tomorrow so that both of you can play again? Would you let go of my son then?” Elizabeth bargained, holding out her pinky finger.

“I’m sure Kurt’s _maman_ would bring him back to the next first snow next year when they come back to France too,” Christelle added, thinking that she should let Sebastian know that his new friend isn’t native to the land.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the offer, turning to look at Kurt although moving his head slightly backwards in surprise at the closeness of the latter’s face.

“Tomorrow?”

Without any hesitation, Kurt nodded furiously, grinning at the latter in reassurance.

“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow?” Sebastian asked again, “and first snow when you come back from where you’re from?”

Squeezing Sebastian into a hug, Kurt repeated his promise, “tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.”

Pecking his new friend on the cheek,  (because that’s what French people do), as though sealing a promise.

“and for every first snow.”

* * *

 _It’s the first snow_ was all Sebastian said as he took a seat next to Kurt, whom barely argued against the action. And the two silently watched, in the cold, as snowflakes slowly cascaded down to the ground, barely leaving a mark.


End file.
